


A Taste for Color

by contentmint



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 02:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/616957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/contentmint/pseuds/contentmint
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drawn for Ladystuck 2012. For myerfly, who wanted Kanaya and Terezi on Prospit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Taste for Color

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).




End file.
